8640
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Luna part une semaine en Moldavie et laisse Harry seul à la maison avec leurs trois enfants. Mission facile pour le survivant qui en a vu d'autres … ou enfin c'est ce qu'il croit.


_**Jour 0**_

La valise repose à ses pieds quand tu passes ton bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre toi, et qu'elle dépose sa tête contre ton épaule, profitant du plus possible des derniers moments que vous avez ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte.

D'habitude quand vous vous faites ce genre d'adieux, c'est _toi_ qui part en mission et la plupart du temps pendant un temps indéterminé, et ça te fait tout drôle de te retrouver dans cette situation.

Evidemment, il a fallu qu'un collègue moldave de ta femme l'invite aller voir une espèce très rare – le Jarvey de Chișinău – en pleine période d'hibernation dans son milieu naturel. Jusque-là, rien d'étonnant puisqu'on est en avril, mais tu ne te poses pas de questions sur les animaux fantastiques, ce n'est pas vraiment ton domaine de prédilection, tu t'intéresses surtout à ta femme, qui va partir là-bas pendant six jours, et t'abandonner seul avec vos trois enfants.

Six jours.

C'est pas grand-chose six jours, pas vrai ? Une broutille, une petite portion de temps de rien du tout. Six jours, c'est … c'est …

« Six jours, qu'est-ce que six jours ? » tu te demandes à voix haute, et elle te sourit.

« Cent quarante-quatre heures »

Tes yeux doivent s'écarquiller énormément puisqu'elle rit doucement de ta mine déconfite et resserre un peu sa main dans la tienne.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » tu demandes d'une petite voix, et elle hausse des épaules.

« C'est pas très dur, les chiffres s'alignent d'eux même dans ma tête. Six jours, c'est cent quarante-quatre heures, et huit mille six cents quarante minutes »

Tu secoues la tête, époustouflé. Décidément, ta femme t'impressionnera toujours.

« Ils t'ont pas placé à Serdaigle pour rien » tu souris « Tu vas me manquer, mon ange »

« Chacune des huit mille six cents quarante minutes » elle répond, et tu ne peux résister à la tentation de l'embrasser.

« Papa ! » se plaint Albus en tirant sur le bord de ta chemise « Moi aussi je veux dire au revoir à Maman ! Tu prends toute la place ! »

Tu soupires en te détachant d'elle et baisse les yeux vers vos trois enfants, qui vous regardent avec des grands yeux innocents, enfin surtout les deux plus jeunes.

« C'est vrai P'pa » rajoute James « Tu laisses même pas M'man respirer ! »

Tu foudroies des yeux le petit insolent alors que Luna glousse doucement à tes côtés, et se penche pour prendre Lily dans ses bras.

« Mama ! » glousse son mini-moi en frottant son petit nez contre le sien.

« Mon bébé » soupire gaiement Luna, et à ce moment tu dois serrer tes poings contre toi avec toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas lui demander de ne pas partir et rester avec toi pour toujours.

« Je veux pas que tu partes Maman » chouine Albus en s'accrochant aux jambes de Luna « Papa il est nul pour faire à manger, et qui va me faire des bisous le soir ? »

« _Merci_ » tu grognes alors que ta femme s'abaisse au niveau de ton plus jeune fils pour le serrer contre elle.

« Moi aussi tu vas me manquer mon chéri, mais Papa va bien s'occuper de vous trois » sourit Luna « Et si c'est si mauvais que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller manger chez ta Mamie »

« Oh on ira peut-être au Terrier de toute façon » tu rajoutes en passant une main dans les cheveux jais de mon fils

« Et mes bisous ? »

« Papa te donnera le mien chaque soir en plus » sourit Luna « Je lui en ai donné toute une réserve pour la semaine »

« Ça c'est sûr » ricane James à côté, et tu roules des yeux d'une manière très Hermione-esque.

« Quand je rentrerai on ira voir les lutins Irlandais ensemble d'accord ? Leur migration sera finie et ils vont bientôt revenir dans les forêts » poursuit Luna sans relever

« Et des 'pogriffe ? »

« Pas d'hippogriffe, c'est bien trop dangereux » tu interviens « Hagrid n'aurait jamais dû vous montrer Buck, je lui avais pourtant bien dit … »

« Papa oublie sûrement la fois où il a volé sur le dos de Bucky pendant vingt minutes » sourit Luna « Mais c'est vrai que c'est dangereux, on ira plutôt voir les Sombrals »

« Mais on peut pas les voir Mama ! » dit James

« Ce que tu ne peux pas voir avec les yeux, tu le peux avec ton cœur mon grand » répond ta femme en transférant Lily dans mes bras pour enlacer James et Albus « Soyez bien sages pour votre père ! Et toi mon Jamie, fais bien attention aux Nargoles, tu sais que c'est la saison en ce moment et je vois d'ici que tu en as le crâne infecté »

« Oui Maman » sourit James en se frottant les cheveux d'une main vigoureuse pour se débarrasser des nargoles, bien évidemment tout de suite rejoint par son petit frère, et même Lily qui essaye d'atteindre ses mèches rebelles depuis mes bras.

Tu regardes tes trois enfants en soupirant, et passe un bras autour des épaules de ta femme pour embrasser son front.

« Tout va bien se passer, mon ange » elle te sourit

« Evidemment » tu réponds, très sûr de toi « Je maitrise _totalement_ la situation. »

Luna laisse échapper un petit rire et se pelotonne contre toi « Appelle quand même Ron et Hermione s'il y a un problème, ou Molly ou même mon père. »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop » tu souris « Tout va bien se passer, franchement »

Elle hausse des épaules et dépose un dernier baiser contre tes lèvres avant d'embrasser chacun de vos trois enfants sur le front – et de séparer James et Albus qui sont en train de commencer à se battre – et de se diriger vers sa valise, la casserole qui lui sert de Portoloin dans la main. Tu vérifies ta montre, qui confirme que le portoloin va se mettre en route dans moins d'une minute, et soupire en regardant ta femme se saisir de sa valise et enfiler son petit sac à dos rose sur le dos.

« Tu me ramèneras un souvenir, hein Maman ! » lance James

« Je te promets » sourit Luna « Au revoir mes amours ! »

« Au revoir Maman » répondent James et Albus, alors que tu fais en revoir avec la petite main de Lily dans la tienne. Un tourbillon l'emporte loin de vous et tu te retrouves seul avec tes trois gosses devant le perron, à fixer l'endroit où l'amour de ta vie vient de disparaître.

« Papa ! On rentre ? » demande James en interrompant ta phase de contemplation muette.

« Hein ? Euh oui, oui on rentre »

Tu ramènes tes enfants à l'intérieur, dépose Lily au sol et les regarde déguerpir tous les trois en haut de l'escalier. Ça va aller, tu le sais. Ce n'est que six jours après tout, et tu sais gérer tes enfants mieux que personne.

Tu prépares le dîner en sifflotant, et va chercher tes enfants qui sont sagement en train de jouer dans leurs chambres respectives pour les appeler à table. Le dîner se passe sans encombre, et les enfants sont couchés tôt.

Tu t'accordes même une petite bière au beurre après le repas, ravi et plutôt fier de toi. Ça va être du gâteau, tu le sens.

Tu as toujours un bon présentiment pour ce genre de truc.

 _ **Jour 1**_

Tu te réveilles plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, et la première chose qui te frappe est l'absence de ta femme à tes côtés. Ton lit te parait bien froid et vide sans elle, et tu pousses un petit soupir triste avant d'en sortir.

Les enfants se lèvent facilement ce matin – une chance - et tu gères les petits déjeuners et habillages respectifs comme un boss. Tu les emmènes même à l''école et à la garderie en avance, et prend ton temps pour rejoindre le ministère.

Tu es _vraiment_ en avance, puisque tu prends même le temps d'écrire une lettre enflammée à Luna, pour lui dire combien tu l'aimes et qu'elle te manque, et tu te fais un café dans la salle de repos en sifflotant tranquillement.

Quand elle arrive une demi-heure après toi, Hermione est étonnée de te voir si paisible.

« Luna est pas partie hier ? »

« Hier soir » tu réponds du même ton guilleret

« Comment tu t'en sors ? »

« Très bien, pourquoi ? C'est pas plus difficile que d'habitude »

Hermione te jette un regard sceptique, et tu hausses les épaules.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me rappelle d'une semaine où j'étais partie en stage à Dublin, et Ron m'a promis que tout se passerait bien, et que je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Et quand je suis revenue, il avait presque mis le feu à toute la maison … Je peux te dire que je l'ai plus jamais laissé seul plus de deux jours de suite après ça ! »

Tu éclates de rire. Ron est vraiment un incapable.

« Si t'as besoin d'aide, t'hésites pas à nous appeler, hein ? » demande Hermione, et tu as presque envie de rouler des yeux.

« Oui, Mione, ne t'inquiète pas »

Ta meilleure amie te jette un regard pas franchement convaincu, mais finit par hausser des épaules et sortir de ton bureau.

Pfff.

Hermione ne te croit pas capable de faire ça ? Tu vas lui montrer à quel point tu es capable, tiens.

Tu travailles en sifflotant aujourd'hui – ce n'est pas ta semaine de terrain heureusement et il n'y a pas de dossiers urgents à régler pour l'instant - et tu décides même de partir un peu en avance pour chercher les enfants à l'école.

Tu les récupère tous les trois, prends le temps d'aller discuter un peu avec les profs et les maitresses, ce que tu n'as jamais le temps de faire d'habitude, et vous rentrez en vous baladant tranquillement dans les rues, profitant du fait qu'aucun photographe n'ait décidé de vous prendre en chasse aujourd'hui. James et Albus te racontent leur journée, et Lily répète une blague qu'elle a appris à la garderie– ils sont heureux tous les trois et tu souris, ravi de pouvoir faire partie de leur routine aujourd'hui. Tu vas rarement les chercher d'habitude, tu rentres du ministère trop tard pour ça, et c'est vrai que ça te manque.

Quand vous rentrez à la maison, ils partent tous en courant dans leurs chambres, et toi en sifflotant dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Besoin d'aide, tu parles … Comme si tu ne savais pas gérer la maison sans ta femme, quoi.

Bon, _d'accord_ , tu n'as pas assez surveillé ces côtelettes en les faisant griller, c'est vrai, et elles sont un tout petit peu brûlées mais bon, tu devais surveiller Lily qui voulait dessiner à côté de toi en même temps, et t'assurer que James faisait bien ses devoirs au lieu d'embêter son frère. Et puis, ce n'est rien qu'un peu de brûlé, c'est pas comme si tes enfants allaient en être malade. Ou du moins tu l'espères. Il faudra que tu penses à demander à Hermione tiens.

Mais les enfants n'ont pas l'air plus déçus que ça, et mangent leurs côtelettes cramées sans trop protester – sauf James, mais ça ce n'est pas inhabituel. Là où ça se complique un peu, c'est quand après les avoir envoyés sous la douche et mis en pyjama, Lily te réclame l'histoire du soir, l'histoire que Luna raconte toujours avec joie et application.

Toi évidemment, tu n'as jamais été doué pour les raconter et tu te contentes toujours de les écouter depuis le pas de la porte d'habitude, mais là autant dire que si tu veux qu'elle dorme tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu n'as pas l'imagination géniale de ta femme en plus, alors tu t'embrouilles un peu dans l'histoire et Lily n'est franchement pas convaincue, mais heureusement elle finit par s'endormir contre ton bras.

Tu la bordes et la regarde dormir un instant avant de retourner dans votre chambre, qui va être bien vide ce soir sans Luna. Tu te roules sous la couette en pensant à ta femme, et ce qu'elle doit être en train de faire là-bas.

Un jour de fait.

 _ **Jour 2**_

C'est un jour comme un autre qui commence aujourd'hui, sauf que tu es tout seul dans ton grand lit et quand tu roules vers ta table de nuit pour regarder ton réveil, tu te rends compte qu'il est déjà huit heures, et que tu es censé déposer les enfants à l'école dans moins de vingt minutes.

C'est un peu la panique à bord, tu veux bien l'admettre, mais un peu seulement _un peu_.

James refuse de se lever et tu dois hausser le ton pour qu'il sorte enfin du lit, et évidemment Albus, qui fait tout comme son frère, s'accroche à son oreiller comme un forcené pour rester dans son lit. Lily est la seule facile le matin – ta fille est un ange, elle tient tout de sa mère – et veut même t'aider à préparer un petit déjeuner express, ce qui serait absolument adorable si ça ne consistait pas en reversant la moitié de la bouteille de lait sur la table et manquant de se découper un doigt en voulant tartiner de la confiture sur un toast.

Vous partez enfin à l'école puis à la garderie, et tu parviens à déposer les garçons juste avant la sonnerie, ce qui te rend plutôt fier. Tu restes un petit bout de temps devant la fenêtre de la garderie pour voir Lily te faire des grands coucous de la main – tu sais par expérience que Luna est capable de rester des heures devant cette même fenêtre à regarder votre fille jouer, et tu dois vraiment utiliser toute la volonté que tu as en toi pour décoller tes yeux de Lily et partir au ministère.

Une lettre de Luna t'attend à ton bureau quand tu arrives, et tu l'ouvres avec joie. Tu lis la lettre trois fois de suite, ravi d'apprendre que ta femme est contente de ce qu'elle a découvert là-bas. Luna a l'air d'aimer son voyage, et ça te fait plaisir.

Et toi … et bien toi elle te manque, bien sûr, elle te manque toujours quand elle n'est pas là avec toi, et ça ne fait que deux jours.

Tu secoues la tête, comme pour remettre tes pensées en ordre, et range la lettre dans la poche de ta cape. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton travail maintenant, tu sais que si tu commences à penser à Luna, tu vas te morfondre toute la journée.

Et tu y arrives plutôt bien, et heureusement pour ta santé mentale Hermione t'arrache à tes papiers vers deux heures de l'après-midi pour t'emmener déjeuner, ce que tu aurais sûrement sauté si elle n'était pas venue. Elle te demande comment ça va, et tu lui réponds en haussant les épaules que Luna te manque, bien sûr, mais que tout va bien. Elle ne dit rien mais à son haussement de sourcils, tu vois bien qu'elle ne te croit pas.

« Hermione » tu rigoles « Franchement, ça fait que deux jours ! Les garçons n'ont pas encore eu le temps de mettre le feu, rassure-toi »

« Mouais » finit par soupirer ta meilleure amie « Je passerai bien dans l'après-midi quand même. Tu sais pour t'aider à faire le ménage, tout ça »

« Mione » tu soupires « Je sais que tu hais ça, mais Kreacher s'en occupe du ménage … » Hermione fronce des sourcils, et tu n'as pas forcément envie de relancer un énième débat sur les droits des elfes de maison, alors tu poursuis vite « Et puis Luna n'est pas la seule à s'occuper du ménage à la maison, qu'est-ce que ça dirait sur mon féminisme ? »

Au moins ça marche, Hermione te jette sa serviette à la tête mais laisse tomber le sujet de Kreacher, ce qui t'arrange bien.

« D'accord, je ne passerai pas pour faire la poussière, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je passerai quand même d'accord ? J'ose même pas imaginer de quelle manière tu aides James à faire ses devoirs … »

« Hey, je te signale que je suis extrêmement doué pour les devoirs ! » tu protestes

« Si ça ressemble plus ou moins à ce que tu faisais à Poudlard, mon pauvre filleul est pas sorti de l'auberge … »

« Hey ! »

C'est à ton tour de t'offusquer mais Hermione se contente de rire et de voler ton verre pour finir ta bière. Et bien sûr, elle tient promesse et passe avec toi chercher Lily et les garçons, puis vous raccompagne à la maison.

Les enfants sont ravis de voir leur tante Mione, et tu préfèrerais te faire arracher une dent sans anesthésie plutôt que le lui admettre, mais elle t'aide drôlement avec les devoirs des garçons pendant que tu donnes le bain à Lily.

Tu parviens cependant à la renvoyer chez elle un peu avant le dîner – qu'elle insiste pour cuisiner malgré ton refus- en clamant que Ron doit se sentir seul, et tu l'empêches de revenir une deuxième fois en demandant à Kreacher de te prévenir si Madame Granger-Weasley essaie de revenir.

Le dîner se passe plutôt bien, si on oublie le quignon de pain que lance Albus à la tête de son grand frère pendant que tu as le dos tourné et la petite voix innocente de Lily qui te demande quand Maman va revenir, mais les choses se gâtent après.

Les garçons vont se coucher sans trop faire d'histoire, mais tu n'arrives pas à calmer Lily, qui trouve ton histoire du soir complètement nulle et réclame Luna encore et encore. Tu as beau tout essayer rien y fait, Lily commence à pleurer, et tu ne veux vraiment pas appeler Hermione ou Ginny ou Molly pour t'aider, tu veux consoler ta fille toi-même comme le bon père que tu es.

Et tu trouves une solution finalement quand Lily s'endort dans ton lit, et que tu n'as plus la force pour le ramener dans le sien.

D'accord, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous feriez en temps normal, mais Luna n'est pas là, et tu dois admettre qu'avoir ta petite fille avec toi dans ton lit te réconforte un peu.

Et puis ce n'est que pour une nuit, pas vrai ?

 _ **Jour 3**_

Tu te réveilles avec les pieds de Lily dans la figure, mais au moins cette fois-ci tu es à l'heure. Enfin, du moins tu te réveilles à l'heure.

Tu dois tirer James du lit – encore – et aller préparer le petit déjeuner avec Lily dans les bras parcequ'elle ne veut pas te lâcher. Evidemment, tu dois changer le polo d'Albus après qu'il fasse une grosse tache de dentifrice dessus, et alors que tu as enfin habillé et préparé les trois et que vous êtes à mi-chemin vers l'école – à peine en retard, vraiment - Lily se rend compte qu'elle a oublié son doudou, et on doit faire demi-tour vers la maison.

Bon, les garçons sont un peu en retard à l'école, d'accord, deux jours de suite certes mais qui compte vraiment ? Et Lily plutôt en retard à la garderie – bon c'est pas comme si ça avait des incidences dramatiques non plus.

Et tu es _très_ en retard au bureau, mais personne ne t'attend vu que tu n'es pas en mission cette semaine, et tu te rattrapes en sautant la moitié de ta pause de midi. Rien de bien grave au final, surtout qu'Hermione ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu avais raté le déjeuner.

Tu continues à travailler sérieusement tout l'après-midi, vraiment sérieusement, au point où tu t'arrêtes de bailler un instant pour regarder ta montre et te rendre compte qu'il est déjà quatre heures, et que les garçons sortent de l'école dans cinq minutes.

Heureusement que tu peux transplaner, parceque sinon Merlin sait à quelle vitesse tu aurais du courir pour être à l'heure, et même avec ça tu parviens à arriver tout essoufflé devant l'école. Tu passes sûrement pour un fou avec ta cape sorcière que tu n'as pas pris le temps d'enlever et tes cheveux encore plus mélangés que jamais, mais Albus te saute dans les bras, et tu passes le cartable de James à tes épaules en ignorant le regard un peu étonné de sa maitresse.

« Allez, on rentre à la maison » tu soupires, complètement épuisé

« Papa, et Lily ? » te demande Albus, et Bon Dieu, tu as failli oublier de chercher Lily à la garderie.

Heureusement, ta fille ne t'en veux pas – elle est beaucoup trop gentille, ça risque de lui jouer des tours plus tard - et glisse sa petite main dans la tienne en te demandant d'une petite voix guillerette si Maman sera à la maison ce soir.

Et tu réponds non, avec un tout petit tremblement dans la voix. Imperceptible. Les enfants courent partout dans la maison quand vous rentrer, et tu contentes de soupirer et de demander à Kreacher de vous préparer quelque chose de mangeable – Merlin sait que tu es incapable de le faire maintenant.

Tu vois Luna partout dans la maison, sur les photos au mur, dans les fleurs sauvages qu'elle a ramené la semaine dernière qui sont accroché au plafond, dans toutes les décorations sur les étagères que tu ne comprends pas toujours mais que tu adores autant qu'elle, et surtout dans ton alliance, et elle te manque, elle te manque plus que jamais.

Mais tu dois te reprendre Potter ! Tu as survécu à Ombrage après tout, tu peux totalement faire ça.

Tu vas chercher les enfants quand le dîner est prêt – essayant de rester calme quand Albus se joint à Lily pour demander quand est-ce que rentre Luna – et les installe tous les trois à table en espérant un peu de calme, et peut-être même du silence. Et comme rien dans ta vie ne se passe comme tu le voudrais … il ne faut pas cinq minutes pour que James lance une miette dans l'œil de son frère, comme tous les soirs, sauf que cette fois-ci ça déclenche une énorme bataille de nourriture entre tes trois enfants, que tu ne parviens à interrompre qu'en lançant un sort d'explosion.

Tu les prives tous les trois de desserts – ce que Luna déteste, tu le sais – et tu les envoies dans leur chambre, en les prévenant bien que le premier qui en sort sans ta punition sera privé de dessert jusqu'au retour de leur mère.

Ils s'en vont en grognant, et toi tu dois passer le reste de la soirée à nettoyer la cuisine à fond, grandement aidé par Kreacher heureusement. Il y a de la purée jusque sur le plafond, et tu en retrouves aussi dans tes cheveux, ce qui n'est franchement pas pour te plaire.

Quand tu remontes les voir, James fait ses devoirs, plus ou moins sagement, et Albus lit une bande dessinée dans son lit, mais Lily n'est pas dans sa chambre. Tu la retrouves sur ton lit, à te regarder avec de grands yeux tristes, et à serrer contre sa peluche de licorne violette que lui a offert ton beau-père.

« Maman elle est où, Papa ? » te demanda sa petite voix quand tu t'allonges à côté d'elle, et te brise le cœur en mille morceaux

« Elle rentre bientôt, ma chérie » tu promets, et Lily pose sa petite tête contre ton épaule et sa licorne sur ton ventre « Tu veux une histoire, Lily ? »

Lily hoche de la tête sans rien rajouter, et tu te lances dans une histoire compliquée de dragons et d'un œuf en or à voler – toute coïncidence avec des faits réels serait totalement fortuite – quand tu rends compte qu'elle a fini par s'endormir dans ton lit. Bon, deux nuits de suite c'est vraiment inhabituel mais maintenant qu'elle dort, tu ne vas pas la bouger.

Tu essaies juste de te contorsionner pour éteindre la lampe de chevet à côté de toi quand une petite voix t'appelle depuis le pas de la porte.

« Papa ? »

C'est Albus, qui a boutonné son pyjama un peu de travers, et qui te regarde avec ses grands yeux verts brillants, tes yeux verts.

« Tu dors pas chéri ? »

« J'arrive pas » Tes yeux se posent vite sur Lily, qui dort exactement dans la même position que ta femme, avec un bras replié sous l'oreiller, et tu souris.

« Allez viens »

Albus trottine jusqu'à votre lit et monte à tes côtés, glissant sa tête sous ton biceps. Il s'endort vite aussi, et toi tu restes éveillé un bout de temps, à regarder tes enfants dormir. Luna te manque encore plus à ce moment-là.

Mais tu vas tenir le coup, tu dois tenir. On ne t'appelle pas le survivant pour rien.

 ** _Jour 4_**

Tu te réveilles entre tes deux plus jeunes enfants aujourd'hui et avec une furieuse envie d'appeler ta femme, ou de la serrer dans tes bras, ou juste de la voir.

Mais tu n'as même pas le temps de te reposer un instant dans ta tristesse et le manque de Luna que déjà Albus se lève et met à sauter sur le lit, ce qui réveille tout de suite sa sœur, qui se met à pleurer.

« Albus ! » tu grondes en prenant ta fille dans tes bras « Va t'habiller, et voir si ton frère est réveillé ! »

Albus s'enfuit en courant et tu essaies de calmer Lily comme tu peux, mais bien sûr elle se met à réclamer Luna, et tu es de plus en plus désemparé. Tu parviens à obtenir qu'elle arrête de pleurer, mais elle est maintenant énervée, et ça se voit quand tu essaies de lui mettre des habits qu'elle refuse tous en bloc.

« Maman me met toujours un ruban rose dans les cheveux ! »

« T'en as pas mis hier, chérie »

« Mais j'en veux un aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu vas mettre une cagoule en sortant, il fait froid dehors et on ne la verra pas de toute façon »

« Veux pas ! »

« Lily Luna, tu vas mettre tes habits et faire ce que je veux ! » tu grondes, et Lily te jette un regard furieux avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir, en culotte.

« Lily ! »

Tu lui cours partout dans tout l'appartement, et quand tu finis par l'attraper devant la porte de la salle de bain et la placer sur ton épaule, c'est pour remarquer qu'Albus est en train d'arroser tout le sol avec le pommeau de douche.

« Albus ! Arrête de transformer la salle de bain en piscine et dépêche-toi, on va bientôt partir ! »

Tu réussis à habiller Lily sans trop qu'elle se plaigne, et tu retournes réveiller James, qui s'était à nouveau endormi, avant de vérifier si ta salle de bain n'est pas complètement inondée.

Evidemment, elle l'est _complètement_ , et tu dois lancer quelques sorts de séchages avant de partir en catastrophe à l'école, tes trois enfants sous le bras, juste pour te rendre compte mi-chemin que tu as oublié la cagoule de Lily et le cartable d'Albus, et vous faites un aller-retour à toute vitesse à la maison pour les récupérer.

Tu déposes les garçons en toute vitesse à l'école, et tu as à peine le temps de serrer la main de la maitresse d'Albus pour lui dire bonjour que tu repars déjà au pas de course avec ta fille sous le bras en direction de la crèche.

Et la catastrophe continue. Lily t'accroche à tes jambes en hurlant de tous ses poumons pour que tu ne partes pas, et vous devez vous y mettre à deux pour l'y arracher – un petit bout de ta chemise avec soit dit en passant – et ça t'arrache le cœur mais tu dois partir en laissant ta petite fille pleurer dans les bras de la nourrice.

Et au ministère une énorme pile de dossiers t'attend pour couronner le tout, ce qui te met pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. Luna te manque. Elle te manque tout le temps bien sûr, et pas seulement parceque tu es épuisé et que tu n'en peux plus, mais là c'est la première fois que tu le ressens avec autant de force. Et le pire c'est que comme tu es arrivé en retard, tu n'as absolument pas le temps d'aller lui écrire une lettre, et même d'aller voir au courrier si elle t'en a envoyé une.

Tu te plonges dans le travail et dans les papiers, tant et si bien que tu en oublies même de faire une pause pour aller déjeuner, et que ton estomac finit par te rappeler à l'ordre vers quinze heures, d'un lourd grognement appétissant.

Tu t'arrêtes à peine pour aller manger un sandwich et quelques biscuits – tu n'as pas le temps pour plus, et tu te remets au boulot jusqu'à ce que Hermione passe la tête par l'embouchure de ta porte pour te rappeler que tu dois aller chercher les enfants à l'école et la garderie, et ne pas être en retard cette fois.

Tu crois qu'elle va repartir aussitôt, mais ses yeux croisent les tiens, et elle doit sûrement lire toute la fatigue qu'il y a sur ton visage parce qu'elle interrompt son geste pour froncer les sourcils.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Tu te demandes si tu ne dois pas demander à Hermione de revenir à la maison t'aider, mais tu n'oses pas. Tu as trop de fierté pour admettre que tu es complètement largué sans Luna, et même si tu sais que tu peux tout dire à Hermione, tu veux essayer encore un peu tout seul.

Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de jours après tout, ça devrait aller, pas vrai ? Enfin, tu ne sais plus vraiment qui tu essaies de convaincre, mais tu dis quand même non à Hermione.

« Tu me dirais si t'avais besoin d'aide, hein ? »

 _Non._

« Bien sûr que oui, Mione »

Hermione n'a pas l'air de te croire – elle te connait beaucoup trop bien pour ça – et soupire.

« D'accord, mais n'oublies pas qu'aujourd'hui, tu dois déposer James à la piscine après l'école, et aller le rechercher à dix-huit heures trente »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » tu bégaies, impressionné

« Je suis la marraine de James depuis sa naissance, andouille » elle te dit d'un ton presque blasé « Et je suis personnellement allé le rechercher des dizaines de fois quand Luna ne pouvait pas »

« Que … » est la seule chose que tu parviens à prononcer

« Dix-huit heures trente, n'oublies pas ! » lance ta meilleure amie derrière son épaule avant de refermer la porte de ton bureau sur elle.

Tu grognes et te frottes un peu les yeux avant de te relever. Tu n'as pas fini tout ce que tu voulais faire, mais au moins tu as rattrapé un peu de ton retard.

Tu fermes vite la porte de ton bureau à clef et tu files à la garderie récupérer ta fille, qui te fait un accueil glacial. Apparemment, l'avoir abandonné ce matin à sa nourrice est un crime de la plus haute trahison, et Lily refuse de te faire un bisou en guise de bonjour, se contentant de bouder.

En temps normal tu en rirais sûrement, mais elle ressemble beaucoup trop à ta femme pour que cela t'amuse, et quand tu voies sa petite mine boudeuse et ses bras croisés contre son ventre, tu as l'impression de voir Luna.

Elle doit voir que ça te rend triste, parceque elle arrête vite de bouder pour glisser sa petite main dans la tienne, et la serrer fort tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'école d'Albus et de James.

Les garçons sont contents de vous voir tous les deux, et tu les ramènes à la maison tous souriants tous les trois. Peut-être qu'au final, tout ne va pas si mal que ça. Tu décides que vous irez tous à la piscine avec James regarder son entraînement, histoire de faire quelque chose en famille, et vous partez tous à la piscine dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Evidemment, ça aurait trop beau pour être vrai si ça avait duré, et une fois que vous êtes là-bas, Albus se plaint qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il veut rentrer, et Luna pleure qu'elle veut un autre goûter que le paquet le biscuit que tu as amené. Les deux se mettent à pleurer et faire tellement de bruit dans les gradins de la piscine que tu es obligé d'en extraire James pour que vous rentriez à la maison.

Evidemment, ton aîné n'est pas content d'avoir interrompu son entrainement plus tôt que prévu, et maintenant tu as trois enfants qui grognent et pleurent sur les bras, tu n'as pas encore commencé à préparer le repas du soir, et tu as déjà envie d'aller te rouler sous les draps et de ne plus en ressortir jusqu'au retour de ta femme.

Tu décides de faire le repas le plus simple que tu connaisses – de la soupe à la tomate – et comme tes enfants commencent à se plaindre que c'est pas bon et qu'ils veulent autre chose, tu craques et tu leur autorises à prendre de la glace en dessert. Ils te promettent qu'ils ne diront rien à leur mère en rentrant, et tu es tellement fatigué que tu les crois, ce qui est vraiment mauvais signe.

Tu les envoies tous dans leur chambre après en leur disant d'aller faire leurs devoirs, même si tu n'y crois pas trop, et tu vas te poser dans le canapé du salon en soupirant. C'est là que le hibou arrive pour déposer à tes pieds une lettre, et repartir aussitôt.

Tu ne l'avais même pas entendu à vrai dire, et heureusement que tu avais laissé la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte, où il n'aurait jamais pu rentrer et t'apporter la lettre de Luna. Tu déchires presque l'enveloppe quand tu vois d'où elle vient – cela fait longtemps que tu l'attends cette lettre, et Merlin sait que tu en as besoin – et tu lis vite la lettre de Luna, puis une deuxième fois et encore une troisième.

Tu es ravi d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais lire ses cursives te la fait se manquer encore plus, et tu montes te coucher encore plus misérable qu'avant. Elle te manque, elle te manque tellement. Il ne faut pas dix minutes à Lily pour revenir dans ton lit, et tu n'as pas le courage de l'en empêcher.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est au tour d'Albus de grimper à côté de vous, tu murmures qu'il peut rester seulement dix minutes avant de retourner dans son lit. Il s'endort au bout d'à peine trois, et tu finis par fermer les yeux aussi entre tes deux plus jeunes enfants, la lettre de Luna posée sur la table de nuit.

 _ **Jour 5**_

C'est une catastrophe. Une vraie catastrophe.

Ce matin, tu t'es réveillé en catastrophe entre Albus et Lily, qui dormaient encore profondément à tes côtés, et tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais totalement oublié de vérifier ton réveil. Tu as tiré tes trois enfants du lit comme tu as pu – c'est-à-dire difficilement – et tu as mis encore plus de temps à les envoyer s'habiller.

Tu as brûlé trois toasts à la suite en voulant préparer le petit déjeuner et les enfants pleuraient qu'ils avaient faim, alors tu les as tous emmené dehors pour que vous ailliez prendre le petit déjeuner dans le café d'en face.

Tu vérifies bien que tout le monde a son cartable, son sac de piscine et son doudou et toutes ses affaires avant de partir, mais vous devez quand même faire un demi-tour rapide parceque James te signale que tu as oublié de fermer la porte à clef en partant, et quand vous arrivez devant la porte, il s'avère qu'en fait tu l'avais bien fermée, et que c'était une blague. Tu es trop fatigué pour gronder James, et te contente de déposer chacun de tes enfants là où ils doivent être avant de filer au travail.

Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de te raser avant de partir et c'est en arrivant au ministère que tu te rends compte que tu n'as même pas changé ta chemise d'hier, où il y a encore une grosse tâche de confiture qu'as faite Albus en te lançant dessus sa tartine ce matin. Tu n'en peux plus.

Tes enfants sont des monstres, et il a fallu que Luna s'en aille pour que tu t'en aperçoives. Tu te laisses retomber dans ton fauteuil dans un gémissement lugubre. Ils vont finir par te tuer.

Tu n'es qu'à moitié réveillé aujourd'hui – tu as mal dormi cette nuit puisque Albus t'a labouré de coups de pieds et Lily s'est retrouvé à moitié couchée contre toi, augmentant ta température d'environ dix mille degrés.

Tu es épuisé, et pourtant tu ne peux pas te permettre de baisser ton niveau de concentration, tu n'es pas sur le terrain cette semaines certes mais tu as quand même des dossiers urgents qui t'attendent. Tu engloutis une bonne demi-douzaine de litres de café pour rester avec les yeux ouverts, et parviens à faire du travail à peu près convenable, jusqu'à ce que ta montre, que tu as enlevé pour mieux écrire, t'indiques qu'il est plus que temps pour toi d'aller rechercher tes trois monstres.

Tu files à la garderie, où cette fois-ci Lily t'accueille joyeusement, ce qui te met du baume au cœur, et vous allez chercher les garçons alors qu'elle te raconte joyeusement sa journée.

« C'est bien ma chérie » tu souris d'un air fatigué alors que vous attendez dans la cour de l'école primaire « Et tu l'as mis où ce beau dessin ? »

« Je l'ai rangé pour le montrer à Maman, Papa ! » gazouille Lily d'un air ravi, et tu ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue ou le manque de Luna, mais tu te demandes si tu n'es pas sur le point d'éclater en sanglots d'un coup.

« Très bien » tu murmures, alors que Lily vient de repérer James qui arrive au loin, et court vers lui pour aller le serrer dans ses petits bras.

« Papa ! » appelle James, et marches vers lui d'un pas qui se veut vaillant

« Ma maîtresse veut te voir … »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait James ? » tu soupires d'une voix fatiguée

« Rien du tout ! C'était pas moi, je te promets Papa » répond ton fils d'un ton qui marcherait peut-être sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ne te laisse aucun doute sur sa culpabilité

« Bon » tu grognes en te passant la main sur le visage « Vas chercher Albus, et attend moi ici avec tes frère et sœur »

James part en trottant avec la main de Lily dans la sienne, trop heureux de s'en tirer comme ça, et toi tu te diriges vers la classe de Madame Heisenberg avec la démarche d'un condamné à mort.

Luna a toujours été plus douée que toi pour les réunions parents-profs, toi tu contentes souvent d'hocher de la tête à tout ce qu'on te dit et essayer de garder ton calme le plus longtemps possible.

Tu détestes parler aux professeurs. Peut-être parceque ça te rappelle de trop nombreux mauvais souvenirs où Vernon leur demandait ce que tu avais encore fait comme bêtises avant même qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche, et qui finissaient toujours en punition pour toi, peu importe ce qui s'était dit.

Tu secoues la tête comme pour effacer le souvenir, et aplatit comme tu peux ta chemise froissée avant de frapper à la porte de la classe de James.

« Entrez ! » te lance la voix de Madame Heisenberg – une voix de crécelle qui te donne la chair de poule rien qu'à l'entendre.

Luna aurait refait ton nœud de cravate avant d'entrer, tu le sais, et tu passes un doigt mélancolique sur ton alliance en ouvrant la porte.

« Vous vouliez me voir, madame Heisenberg »

« En effet monsieur Potter » répond-elle d'un air perché « C'est à propos de votre fils James »

Elle part dans un long discours sur un stylo que James aurait apparemment lancé sur un petit camarade, mais tu n'écoutes plus depuis longtemps. Dès qu'elle a prononcé le mot stylo, tu as tout de suite pensé au mot plume, et à la lettre de Luna que tu as reçu hier, et ton esprit est maintenant en train de dériver vers ta femme, qui rentre bientôt vers toi, et tout ce que tu lui diras quand elle sera là.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Tu fais un petit saut quand tu aperçois le visage de madame Heisenberg penché vers toi, à quelques centimètres de ton visage, et tu bredouilles que oui, bien sûr, c'est inacceptable – même si tu n'as absolument aucune idée de quoi elle peut bien parler.

« Vous allez bien, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Oui, oui » tu réponds vite « Tout va bien, tout va même très bien »

Elle te regarde d'un air sceptique, et tu lui souris maladroitement, en priant intérieurement que l'engueulade soit fini pour que tu puisses récupérer tes enfants et rentrer enfin chez toi. Et ça marche, puisqu'elle finit par t'ouvrir la porte dans un dernier regard douteux, et tu cours presque vers la sortie.

« Oh, monsieur Potter ! » elle lance alors que tu es pourtant libre, à mi-chemin dans le couloir « C'est la kermesse de l'école la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas ! Nous vous y attendons, vous et madame Potter ! »

« Bien sûr » tu marmonnes, et tu rajoutes discrètement si mes gosses ont pas ma peau avant.

Tu retrouves James, Albus et Lily dans la cour, et tu ramasses les trois petits cartables avant d'éloigner tout le monde rapidement, de peur que la maîtresse vous rappelle encore une fois pour rajouter quelque chose.

Tes enfants pépient avec excitation que c'est le weekend, et que Maman rentre bientôt, et que vous allez faire plein de trucs tous les cinq, et toi tu suis faiblement le mouvement, te trompant presque de rue à un croisement où vous êtes censés tourner à gauche et où tu pars à droite.

« Ça va Papa ? T'as l'air bizarre » fini par demander James

« Juste hâte que votre mère rentre » tu souffles

« Moi aussi » rétorque ton fils aîné

« Moi aussi ! » lance Albus

« Moi la plus ! » crie Lily

Bien joué, Potter. Tu as maintenant réussi à lancer un concours de à qui Luna manque le plus. Vous arrivez à la maison ce qui te parait être quatre heures après, et heureusement Kreacher a dû sentir ton agacement puisqu'il vient tout de suite te débarrasser des cartables et des sacs de piscine – ce qu'il ne fait jamais d'habitude, pas avec toi du moins.

Les enfants sont déjà partis en courant dans leurs chambres, et tu demandes si il serait inapproprié d'aller se coucher maintenant et de laisser la surveillance de tes gosses à ton elfe de maison. Il faut vraiment que tu sois à bout.

Tu n'as même pas le temps de considérer vraiment ce baby-sitting improvisé que les cris de Lily – qui se fait poursuivre par Albus en hurlant à la mort – te tire de ta rêverie. Tu parviens à séparer tes plus jeunes à bout de bras, et pour calmer tout le monde, tu proposes de faire un jeu de société.

Quand vient l'heure du dîner, tu dois un million de dollars à James, Albus est en prison et Lily contrôle toutes les maisons du quartier, mais au moins le Monopoly a calmé tout le monde, et vous passez à table dans une excitation joyeuse.

Ça crie toujours autant, mais au moins tout le monde est content et personne ne pleure.

Le dîner que tu as demandé à Kreacher de préparer vous attend, et tu le remercies d'avoir fait à manger ce soir parceque tu n'en avais pas la force. Il se contente de faire une petite courbette avant de disparaitre au loin et tu vas rejoindre la table où tes fils se jettent déjà des boulettes de pain à la figure et où ta fille a renversé la moitié de son assiette sur son polo.

Plus qu'un jour, Potter, tu peux tenir un jour. Ou plutôt tu _dois_ tenir un jour.

Tu parviens à maintenir un calme relatif pendant le repas, et évidemment comme on est vendredi, tu n'as pas l'excuse du il y a école demain pour envoyer tes enfants au lit tôt, alors tu acceptes de regarder un dessin animé avec eux avant d'aller se coucher – n'importe quoi tant qu'ils ne te foutent pas le feu à la maison.

Tu t'endors à moitié devant _Les Indestructibles_ , et ce sont les grands rires aigus de ta fille qui te réveille – juste à temps pour empêcher James de te dessiner une moustache comme il s'apprêtait à le faire.

Tu les envoies tous à la douche, et puis en pyjama, et tant pis si il est à peine neuf heures, tu n'écoutes aucune protestation et envoie tout le monde au lit, y compris toi. Bien sûr, Lily grimpe dans ton lit à peine un quart d'heure plus tard pour que tu lui racontes une histoire soi-disant.

Comme tu n'as pas la motivation ni la concentration suffisante pour inventer une histoire, tu décides de plonger dans tes souvenirs et raconter la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qu'elle connait pourtant par cœur.

Tu n'as pas encore attrapé l'œuf du Magyar à pointes que la porte de ta chambre s'ouvre, et Albus vous rejoint en prétextant qu'il veut savoir la fin.

James vous rejoint un peu plus tard, se plaignant que vous faites trop de bruit pour qu'il s'endorme, et qu'il ne se rappelle plus très bien de comment tu as libéré tonton Ron du lac de toute façon.

Tous tes exploits racontés encore et encore plus tard, et tu retrouves avec tes trois enfants complètement endormis dans ton lit, ce qui n'a pas dû arriver depuis au moins cinq ou six ans.

Tu devrais les ramener tu le sais, surtout James qui donne toujours des coups de pied à tout le monde et qui prend plus de place que tout le monde à lui tout seul, mais Luna n'est toujours pas là cette nuit, et quel mal il peut y avoir à ce que tes trois bébés dorment avec toi cette nuit, pas vrai ?

 _ **Jour 6**_

On est samedi. On est _samedi_ , par le caleçon de Merlin, et tu devrais être en train de faire une grasse mat dans les bras d'une certaine blonde à l'heure actuelle, c'est la première chose à laquelle tu penses en te levant.

Et pourtant, en ce premier jour de weekend, tu dors pas, non, loin de là. Tu es en train de faire des découpages au milieu de la salle à manger, des tas de papiers cartons autour de toi et ta fille sur les genoux.

"Papa, ils sont pas assez ronds tes confettis !" se plaint Lily, et tu hoches la tête parceque oui, bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas assez ronds ces confettis.

Tout ça c'est la faute d'Albus bien sûr, qui a eut la grandiose idée de vous réveiller tous les quatre ce matin avec cette magnifique idée.

« Hey, si on préparait une fête d'accueil pour Maman ? »

Les deux autres ont tout de suite adoré l'idée et se sont levés d'un coup, arrachant les draps avec eux et te réveillant complètement.

« D'accord mais en silence » tu as grogné. Comme si tu avais encore du pouvoir sur eux ...

Et du coup tu es maintenant en train de découper des confettis pas assez ronds au milieu d'un chantier inimaginable, alors que James accroche au plafond une énorme bannière et qu'Albus peint sur une pancarte un dégoulinant " _Bienvenu à la maison, Maman!_ ". Tant pis pour l'orthographe.

Il y a de la peinture partout sur les murs et sur la commode en bois de Gainier du Canada, un arbre rare que vous a offert ton beau-père, et tu en as presque envie de pleurer.

Le reste de la maison est propre heureusement, Kreacher a fait du bon boulot, et quand il vient t'informer qu'il a finit de changer tous les draps, tu le remercies d'une voix extrêmement faible. Il grommelle qu'on ne peut pas accueillir la maîtresse de maison dans un tel état de crasse avant de s'éloigner en grinchant, et tu te dis qu'il a sacrément raison.

Tu devrais sans doute nettoyer un peu la salle à manger, mais tu sais aussi que voir les confettis qui traînent et les pots de peinture vides réjouiront plus ta femme qu'autre chose.

La bannière qu'a accroché James pend dangereusement vers le sol, et tu le vois se pencher pour essayer de la refixer au plafond, ce qui te fait tout de suite bondir de ton siège avec des réflexes que seul un père de trois enfants pourrait avoir. Tu rattrapes ton fils juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, évitant un drame, mais comme il a les mains toujours agrippées à la bannière, celle-ci se déchire en deux d'un coup.

Lily se met tout de suite à pleurer, James se plaint que sa bannière est foutue, et Albus grogne qu'il n'a plus de peinture et qu'il faut aller en chercher d'autre. Tu as envie d'hurler. Ou de shooter dans un pot de peinture de toutes tes forces.

Au lieu de ça, tu te contentes d'aller chercher un nouveau pot de peinture dans le placard et de le tendre à James avant de te laisser retomber sur le canapé de tout ton poids.

Tu n'es toujours pas rasé, et tu es encore en pyjama d'ailleurs, tout comme tes enfants. Tu as totalement abandonné l'idée d'être présentable - tu ne peux pas te permettre de lâcher tes enfants des yeux une seule minute, Dieu sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire.

Vous allez passer la journée sur ce maudit canapé à faire des bannières et à découper des confettis, tu le sens, et ça risque d'être très, _très_ long.

Luna rentre ce soir. C'est la seule chose qui te garde encore en vie à vrai dire, la promesse de la revoir ce soir.

C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne peux pas te permettre de fermer l'oeil ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde, au cas où l'un de tes enfants assassinerait l'autre par accident - ce qui ruinerait un peu l'arrivée de Luna, c'est vrai.

Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'une fois que tu ne la laissera plus jamais repartir. C'est la chose la plus dure que tu aies fait de ta vie, bon sang, et Merlin sait que tu en as vécu des trucs.

" Papa, tu vas faire ta pancarte aussi ?" demande Lily

"Bien sûr" tu souris, en t'emparant d'une feuille qui traîne et d'un pot de peinture bleue.

"Hey, on pourrait faire un feu d'artifices aussi !" lance joyeusement James "Il suffirait de demander à tonton George de nous passer les fusées qu'il a utlisé pur Noël l'an dernier et - "

"N'y penses même pas" tu dis sans relever la tête de ton dessin.

James proteste, mais sait que c'est une cause perdue désormais et se contente de mettre du scotch sur sa barrière déchirée en deux.

Quelques heures plus tard, il y a plus de peinture dans tes cheveux que dans le pot vide à tes pieds, et tu as du envoyer Albus dans sa chambre après qu'il essaie - et réussisse - à envoyer des confettis dans les yeux de son frère, mais tu es plutôt fier du résultat.

 _"Tu nous a manqué chacune des huit mille six cent quarante minutes"_ dit ta bannière.

Tu n'en peux plus d'attendre.

 _ **Jour 7**_

Elle est là.

Elle est là.

La maison est plus en bordel qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, parceque dès que Luna a posé un pied dans la maison, les enfants lui ont jeté tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé à la figure.

Il y a des confettis partout que Kreacher refusera surement de nettoyer, mais tu t'en fous royalement.

Tes enfants dorment chacun dans leur chambre ce matin-ci, et tout le monde doit être bien fatigués de toute l'excitation qu'il y a eu hier soir puisqu'aucun son ne se fait entendre nulle part.

Il n'y a que toi qui ne dort pas, ce qui est un peu paradoxal avec le fait que tu n'as jamais été aussi épuisé de ta vie, mais tu ne peux pas.

Luna dort paisiblement contre toi, ton bras possessivement enroulé autour de sa taille et enfin, tes huit mille six centre quarante minutes de punition sont finies.


End file.
